Butch Harris
|tag skills = |derived =Hit Points: 55 Experience Points: 250 Armor Class: 7 Action Points: 8 Carry Weight: 225 Melee Damage: 3 Sequence: 10 Healing Rate: 2 |proto = |dialogue =BUTCH.MSG |footer = }} |content2= |content3= |content4= }} 2161年に'Butch Harris'は、HubにあるFar Go Tradersのオーナーでした。 背景 Butch Harris may be the leader of one of the Hub's big three caravans in name, but in fact, he's a figurehead. Butch has big dreams, but he's bitter and frustrated and also something of a coward. When Butch thinks he's on top of things, he swaggers a bit, and exhibits cocky and boisterous self confidence. When things go wrong, though, he tends to lose control, talking loud and fast and not getting much done. All the real organizational and administrative work for the caravans is done by Rutger, his assistant. Butch is not that intelligent, and recent events have left him a bit paranoid. The Far Go traders have been having more than their fair share of hits from the mysterious force attacking the Hub's caravans.Fallout Official Survival Guide Before running the Far Go Traders in the Hub, Butch has lived in San Diego (some time before the sickness start and the exodus of all inhabitants) and after, he came to the Adytum of the Boneyard. In 2156, Butch made his way to the Hub and acquired the Far Go Traders, one of the three most important caravan companies of the Hub.BUTCH.MSG, line 176 He is a rather grumpy sort, probably due to many years of stress in his years of management. Butch thinks that he is the sheriff around the Hub, and will ask for delivering information to him, rather than Sheriff Greene. He is an old acquaintance of Elder John Maxson, though the two have not seen each other in a while. Starting a while before 2161, strange disappearances involving many of Butch's caravans left him on edge, and eager to discover the possible killer. Out of irrational fear, he turned to blame the fabled deathclaw as the source of the disappearances. プレイヤーとのインタラクション インタラクション概要 クエスト *行方不明のキャラバンを発見する: Butch asks the player to talk to a few different characters around town for more information on the matter. He does not particularly care who does the job, as long as it gets done. Tell me about インベントリ 登場 Butch Harrisは''Falloutでのみ登場する 舞台裏 Butch Harris is voiced by Ron Perlman, also the narrator for ''Fallout and most of the other Fallout games. ギャラリー FO01 NPC Butch N.png| "What do I look like, a . . . a . . . one of those tourist things? Jeez." FO01 NPC Butch N.png| "Time is money. Chit-chat is not money. You here about the job or what?" FO01 NPC Butch G.png| "What's the . . . you agreed to a job without knowing what it is? Hot damn, you must be desperate. I like that!" FO01 NPC Butch B.png| "Listen you, I ain't scared. I'm . . . cautious. You'd be stupid not to be, with the Death Claw. Go talk to Beth, she'll tell ya more." Avatar-Butch.JPG|Butch's headshot 参考文献 de:Butch Harris en:Butch Harris es:Butch Harris pl:Butch Harris ru:Бутч Харрис uk:Бутч Гарріс Category:Fallout human characters Category:Fallout talking heads Category:Far Go Traders Category:Hub characters